The Return Of Brad
by maschan
Summary: Brad Bowllama is back and Malina starts to fall for Kuzco. Or is it Brad? Please Read. Better than it sounds. Rated M for later chapters. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Brad Bowllama is back and Malina starts to fall for Kuzco. Or is it Kuzco? Please read. Rated "M" for later content.**

**A/N: As the summary says, this story will contain "M" rated categories. IE-sex, teen pregnancy, etc, etc. **

**And now for the first chapter**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Malina. So… How about you and I giving it a shot?" Kuzco asked, yet again.

"Kuzco, you've asked me almost everyday. What makes you think that I'll say something different this time?" Malina said.

"Cuz this time… Well… I don't really expect anything different. But Malina, I don't want to date you just because you look great, or you're a cheerleader or anything like that. I like you just because you're my friend, and, for some reason or another, I really think we could work out. But I won't know unless we give it a try. That's why I like you so much and why I ask you all the time." Kuzco said with a grin.

Malina was in tears now because of how Kuzco had described how he felt about her.

"Malina, don't cry because of me. I promise, if you don't want me to ask you anymore, I won't." Kuzco said.

"It's not that, Kuzco. It's that, the way you said that, it made you seen… well… human. And I liked it. And I would like to give it a try." Malina said.

"Goody!" Kuzco said happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I know that the first chapter sucks, and is shorter than HELL, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please Review**

**maschan**


	2. Chapter 2

"KRONK! GET IN HERE!" Yzma yelled.

"You… uh… wanted to see me, Principal Amzy?" Kronk said, sticking his head into the Principal's office.

"Kronk, how many times must I explain it to you? Amzy is Yzma. Yzma is Amzy. Get it into your head!" Yzma said in her Amzy outfit.

"Right…" Kronk said, acting as though he would finally remember it, but Yzma knew that she would have to explain it nearly 100 more times to him.

"I have a plan to finally get rid of Kuzco. It's brilliant, BRILLIANT, BR-R-R-R-R-R-RILLIANT!" Yzma said.

"But why would the principal what to get rid of a student?" Kronk said to himself, earning a slap on the head from Yzma.

"Now, do you have that out of your system?" Yzma asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Yzma." Kronk said.

"Good, now… PULL THE LEVER KRONK!" Yzma said.

Kronk pulled the lever, which let a crocodile to fall from the ceiling.

"We really should get rid of that lever, shouldn't we?" Kronk asked.

"We should. But in the mean time, the other lever, maybe." Yzma said.

Kronk pulled the other lever, which led them to a roller coaster.

"Welcome to the secret factory! Please keep all hands and feet inside of the car at all times!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Where is that guy, anyway?" Kronk asked Yzma.

"Eh… I pay him two dollars a day to do it. He's up there." Yzma said, pointing to a man hidden behind some tubes.

"Cool." Kronk said.

The two came to the secret lab, slapped their hands together, and ran to where the potions were kept.

"Now, Kronk. I have perfected a potion we used in the past. Here's what you are supposed to do…" Yzma said, telling Kronk what to do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Kuzco and Malina were enjoying their first date.

They were at a movie staring, guess who, Kuzco.

"This movie is actually pretty good." Malina said.

"Ehh… I've done better. But thanks. I wrote it, too. The girl, Becky, is based off of you. And Will is based off of me." Kuzco said.

"But, in the movie, Will and Becky are married." Malina pointed out.

"I was thinking ahead." Kuzco said with a smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Malina, there was something that I wanted to do while we were in the theater. But I wanted to ask first. Can I…" Kuzco said, but was cut off by Malina.

"Kuzco, do you want to kiss me? Cause I actually want to kiss you. This last week, you've been really normal. And it makes me see how much I really love you." Malina said.

Kuzco laughed, leaned in, and shared his first kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, there is chapter two. When I was planning it, it was originally just the part with Yzma and Kronk, but I thought it was a little short, so I added on. I thought that the first kiss thing was a good place to end the chapter, not to mention show how their relationship has been for the week. **

**So, can you figure out what the potion was that she perfected. Of course you probably do. If you don't, reread the name of the story and the summary!**

**Please Review. I mean, come on, eight hits, and only ONE review!**

**maschan**

**PS- my thanks to AvatarianSweetPea for being my ONLY review! You get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuzco

"Kuzco!"

"Hey, Kronk. What'cha doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I just got this new thing called a cologne. Want to try it?"

Kronk sprayed some of the 'cologne' just to the side of his body so that it looked as if he sprayed it on himself.

Almost instantly, a 'girl' flew over to Kronk, and said, "Oh, you smell good. You want to go to Michu Pachu and ride some of the roller coasters together?"

"Sure, let's go."

And Kronk and the 'girl' ran off, and Kronk left the 'cologne' on the ground.

"Kronk wait, you left your… cologne…"

Instantly, Kuzco got a grin on his face.

'_If I spray this around Malina, I'll be able to get her to go on more dates with me… Kronk won't notice if I use it just a little bit…' _Kuzco thought, so he ran over, picked up the 'cologne', and ran off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It worked perfectly… He bought it." Said the 'girl', who turned out to be Yzma under a potion.

"Wait, are we going to go to Michu Pachu or not? I want to ride the roller coasters!"

Kronk got a smack for this comment.

"Now, Kronk, let's go watch Kuzco ruin his life!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was short and incredibly long coming, but I had almost no access to a computer, so it was harder to post. I now have my own computer, so it should be easier for me to update as long as I have inspiration. **

**Please review**

**maschan **


End file.
